Victorious Dance Moms
by MrsEzriaHarding
Summary: Basically a crossover between Victorious and Dance Moms. My two favorite shows. xx When the Abby Lee Dance Company get invited to Hollywood Arts they are ecstatic. But what will happen when they meet there hosts. Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Jade West. How will there time at Hollywood Arts go? BADE. ChloeXOC KendallXOC . Some Ooc : x
1. Big News

**Heey so this is my 3****rd**** story. I decided to do a crossover. This is a Victorious/Dance Moms crossover. I know dance moms is a reality show but I love both these things and thought about putting them together. Its might be real bad but oh well it's worth a try. I don't own Victorious or Dance Moms. Set during season 2 of Victorious and season 4/5 of dance moms. Basically Brooke is 15/16 and the others are all in 11+. (except Mackenzie) Okay on with the story.**

* * *

**_Brookes POV_**

I sat in the same place I had sat times before. In the observation room. Watching Abby yell at Paige once again. I know my sister is a pain but she doesn't deserve that. I just sit and watch as Paige begins to cry that's when I hear Abby screaming at her. "Paige! Our not 6 years old anymore. Your 13 stop crying and get a grip!" She looks into Paige's eyes and I can't help feel bad for her. I'm in charge of looking after her today as moms got some things to sort out. I wouldn't say I was doing the best job. Paige's eyes lock on me and I motion for her to leave the studio. She does and comes to join me in the observation room. Her eyes still red and puffy.  
"It's okay. Don't worry she just wants what's best." I comfort Paige the best I can. I know she'll be okay. It's happened before. Abby yells at Paige. Abby yells at everyone. I watch as Abby calls Maddie into the studio. I love Maddie don't get me wrong. But I can't help be jealous of all the attention she gets. It's not fair. She's eleven, yet she's abbys favourite. The time is 3.50pm. I have to go in for pyramid on ten minutes.. Yay! My eyes flicker to the door as I see Chloe and Nia walk in.

"Are you coming to pyramid?" Nia asked. I nod and follow the 14 year old downstairs. I had to say Nia had matured so much. I looked at her and Chloe and just followed them out the door. Paige trailing behind me. When we got into the changing room our mothers were sitting there looking through flyers. No one knew why but we could tell it had to be interesting. I mean out mothers were being quiet. I looked up at Christi. Who felt more like an aunt now then a dance mom.  
"What's that for?" I quizzed.  
"Nothing Brooke don't worry you'll find out soon enough!" She smiled at me and I just looked at her with confused eyes. Just then Kendall and Mackenzie walked in with their moms. Jill smiled at me where as Melissa looked angry. She threw her bag down on the floor and sighed Mackenzie just hugged her. I wanted to ask what was wrong but then Abby was calling us in to pyramid I left the room still with many questions on my mind.

When we settled down I looked at the pyramid. It never changed. Maddie will be at the top I thought. Well I didn't think I knew. Abby unvalued the pyramid to reveal Mackenzie,Nia,Paige and Me on the bottom. Apparently we made the group look sloppy. Then there was Kendall and Chloe. And surprise surprise there was Maddie on top. I expected solos to be Maddie and Chloe but instead Abby directed a flat screen TV on wheels into the room. All of us were about to ask when she flicked of the lights and spoke. "I have wonderful news for you. Turn your attention to the screen." She said. She pressed the button on the TV and a strange logo came on the screen. She pressed play and the logo transformed into the words. 'Hollywood Arts School For Performers' The screen then flashed to a weird looking car park with shots of kids dancing and singing. Then a man came on the screen with glasses and a waistcoat.

"My name is principal Eikner the head here at Hollywood arts!" The man said. "Do you love performing. Dancing singing or acting?" I heard some giggles as the younger girls nodded. "Well this is the place for you! Hollywood arts high school for performers. Come on down!" The screen showed more shots of performers and then went black. The lights came on and Abby stood beaming at us. We stood in confusion until Kendall spoke up.

"Are we going to be auditioning for there?" She squealed. This of course made the other girls join in on the squealing as Abby gave a slight nod. All of the girls jumped up and down and I joined in. It was exciting. That would be great.

"But you're not auditioning!" Abby screeched causing all of us to jump back disappointed. "You're already in!" We jumped up and down again as Abby laughed. That's when the realisation hit Mackenzie.

"I'm not going am I?" She asked disappointedly.  
"I'm sorry Mackenzie your too young." Abby locked her vision at Mackenzie "You can go to your ballet class now." Mackenzie hung her head and left the studio. What a shame. I really love Mackenzie like a sister. But I have to shove that aside. This school could be a great oppurtunity. I sing and dance and would love to try acting. I smiled at Paige who seemed happy to be getting out of ALDC for a while. Yup this was going to be great.


	2. Host Discovery

**AN: Thank you for the reviews so far. It's not even been up a day. Woo. So here is the second chapter. This is at hollywood arts. Thanks Liv909. I've been more careful with the enter button this time xx Once again I don't own victorious or DM. :(**

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

I watched as Andre and Cat did a whole scene while laughing. This was Sikowitz new way of teaching us about subtext. Strange but cool. Cat continued to giggle as she walked of the stage. "Cat the scenes over!" I said  
"I know but I can't help it." I looked over at André who just shrugged then turned to Robbie and Rex.  
"Yo Cat!" Rex said  
"Whatty?"  
"Look around look it's not funny. So why are you laughing?" He spat at Cat. Wait can puppets spit. Hmm. Cat looked down at her hands and stopped herself from laughing. Thank you Rex! I thought. I turned my attention back to Sikowitz who had been babbling on about something or nothing. He shouted above everyone and they all turned to him. All except Beck and Jade who during the babbling had decided to just sit back and make out. They had got really close recently for some reason. No one wanted to ask though. This was Jade after all. Sikowitz skipped over to them.  
"BECK AND JADE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang they broke apart and glared at him. "I'm sorry do you want to continue your make out session or should I finish my lesson?" He stared at them as they moved away. "Thank you!" As he walked of Beck pecked Jade on the lips then placed his arm around her. Aww how sweet. Sikowitz picked up his conversation again "Okay what was I saying. Oh right. Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Bade!" He stopped at the last word "Did you just call us Bade!" Jade asked.  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Jade glared at him and he looked away. "Okay the people I said stay, everyone else. BYE!" He shooed the others out and closed the door behind them. Most of us knew what was coming. Sikowitz only did this if he wanted us to do a favour. He turned to the rest of us. "Has anybody heard of the Abby Lee Dance Company?" He looked around at our faces. "No? Okay well it's a dance studio in Pittsburgh."  
"So?" I asked  
"Well they have some really amazing dancers there and principal Eikner invited them to study here for two months!"  
"SO?" I repeated  
"Cat, Jade and Tori... I signed you up for being the hosts."  
"WHAAT!" Jade screamed only to be hushed by Beck.  
"Well there are six of them and I signed you each up." Sikowitz took out a piece of paper from his pants. I looked at him quite curious were he got it from. But I wasn't going to ask. "Cat you'll take two. Tori since you have Trina as well you'll take three. And I gave you Jade one." He stared right into her eyes. Probably best to give Jade one. I don't think she could handle having two strangers in her house. "So here is the names of the people you'll be getting." Sikowitz handed me the paper and I read it.

**_Cat Valentine- Nia Frazier  
Paige Hyland_**

**_Jade West- Kendall Vertes_**

**_Tori & Trina Vega- Brooke Hyland  
Chloe Lukasiak  
Madison Ziegler_**

I looked at the sheet then handed it to Jade. Who snatched it out of my hands. "You're so polite." She replied with a glare that sunk into my sole. Ouch. Beck read the paper over her shoulder.  
"I've heard of Madison Ziegler. She's like amazing!" Jade glared at Beck.  
"Who is this Madison chick?"  
"She's 11 Jade." He smirked as she settled back into his arms.

Cat read the paper and we got up to go to lunch.

I was soooo excited about the dancers coming tomorrow. I couldn't stop smiling. Others around didn't share my enthusiasm. "Come on Jade it will be fun!"  
"Why should I babysit a snot nosed kid I don't even know?" She said as she took a bite out of her French fry.  
"It going to be so fun!" Cat giggled.  
"NO!" Jade replied. She looked at her food and pushed it away. "I'm not hungry anymore." She sat back into becks arms. He kissed her head. Suddenly Andre asked the question that's been on all our minds.  
"Why are you two so close recently?" Jade and Beck looked at each other and Jade shook her head. Beck turned to Andre and shrugged.  
"Come on there has to be a reason!" I asked  
"THERE ISN'T!" Jade screamed and picked up her lunch that she wasn't eating. She stormed off and Beck followed shortly behind. I just looked at the others.  
"Jeesh!" I sighed. I feel bad for the kid stuck with Jade!

* * *

**Thats all for now. Please review it means :))) Sorry for short chapters. But I needed to get the introductions done.x**


	3. Bus Rides & Kissing

**_AN: Okay this is chapter 3 or Victorious Dance moms. Don't own any..._**

* * *

**_No one's POV_**

Kendall sat staring out the bus window. She had got on the bus first. Secretly happy to be getting away from her mother. She smiled at the thought of her host. Jade sounds sweet. Maybe she was rich. Maybe she was generous. Maybe...The thought came across her. Wait what if she was horrible. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She was sure it would be fine. Shortly after Maddie and Chloe came in "Hi Kendall!" Maddie smiled "can I sit with you. Chloe's leaving me for Paige." She laughed and Chloe smiled taking the two seats opposite. They were driving to the airport then flying to LA. The flight would take 5 and half hours. It would be a long day.

"Sure Maddie!" Kendall chirped Maddie joined her and sat down. Shortly after Nia, Brooke and Paige came on. Brooke sat with Nia and Paige with Chloe. Abby was driving with them to the airport but after that she'd be going. The girls were flying alone. Maddie waved goodbye to her mom and Mackenzie out the window. Melissa didn't want Maddie to go. This is why she was crying. Two months without her star. Paige and Chloe were talking about their hosts. Paige had Cat Valentine and Chloe had Tori Vega.  
"Do you think they're nice?" Paige asked  
"They wouldn't give us someone who's mean!" Chloe looked at Paige. Obviously they hadn't heard of Jade West. "I feel bad for Kendall she's alone with her host."  
"I wonder why? They could have put you, Maddie or Brooke with her.!" Paige lay back in her seat. She reached for her iphone. It had a pink case covered in rhinestone. She got it out and researched Hollywood arts. She came across a website called The Slap. "Hey Chloe Hollywood arts have their own social network called The Slap!" She turned her phone to face Chloe who smiled.  
"Let's see if we can find our hosts." She took the phone from Paige's hand and searched the name Tori Vega. She came across a girl. "Look I think I found mine." She pointed to Tori. "Look she's real pretty. Wow nice cheekbones"

Paige smiled then took her phone back. She then typed Cat Valentine "Mine's a redhead." She read Cats status update.

CAT VALENTINE  
Hmm okay so the moon isn't made of cheese. It's made of chocolate. How else did we get Moon Bars! Duhhh **(For all non Zoey 101 fans. Moon bars are chocolate bars.)**

Paige shook her head at the update "Mines pretty stupid too!"

Chloe laughed. "Hey Kendall what's your hosts name?"  
"Jade West..."  
Chloe searched for the girl only to find a scary looking goth. "Umm. Kendall..."  
"Yeah."  
"Take a look at your...Host?" She handed Kendall the phone. Kendall's smile turned to a frown when she saw her.

"no!"

* * *

"Come on Jade you've been in a bad mood since lunch." Beck smiled as his girlfriend rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I HAVE NOT!"  
"yeah you have." He added. It was true. Personally Beck thought it was just because of the kid staying at her house.  
"URGH! Do you love me?"

Beck hesitated. That was odd of her to say that. "Of course I love you." He kissed her head. She turned to kiss his lips but he pulled away. "No kisses for Jade when she's in a bad mood!"He played with her hair. She pouted and looked into his eyes. "Sorry but you know I don't like it when your grumpy!" She pouted again. He lips made a kiss face and he gave in to her. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away.  
"So how's your life Beckett" She smirked. Beck looked at her. He hated the full name.  
"Jadelyn?"  
"Yes Beck!" She said slightly annoyed.  
"Why have you been so close to me recently?"  
"I have been? I didn't notice"  
"Jade!" She stopped to consider telling him. But what would he think of her. She opened her mouth and before she could stop the words came out.  
"I heard your parents talking. Saying how you deserve better!" She looked at her hands. Beck was the only person that knew this but Jade often looked at her hands when she felt insecure. "They said, That Jade girl will be the death of him. Would he just hurry up and cheat on her!" She clenched her fists in anger as Beck put his arm around her. Causing her to lay her head on his shoulder.  
"What else did they say?" He asked. Jade remembered the memory from the other night.

_Flashback.  
"Jade..." beck pleaded with her and poked her knee.  
"WHAT!" She wasn't in a good mood. But when was she ever.  
"Pretty please go and get me my dad's razor." He indicated to the stubble on his chin. "You wouldn't want to kiss me like this would you?" He teased her again. She punched him in the arm. "Ow!"  
"I can still hit you like that." Eventually he got her to go. After a lot of cursing and fighting._

_Jade walked through the halls of his house. To the bathroom. When she got there she searched for Beck's father's razor. She couldn't find it in the medical cabinet so she decided to look in the cabinet under the sink. No luck. That's when the thought occurred to her. He probably has it in his room. She tiptoed over to Becks parents room when she heard them talking.  
"Where's Beckett?" His mother asked. That's when the stern voice belonging to Mr Oliver was heard.  
"In his RV with...Jade!" She heard the emphasis on her name and it reminded her of her father.  
"he's always with that goth girl." Jade contained herself from not going down and giving them of piece of her mind. She wasn't really goth. She was just weird.  
"I just wish he would cheat on her already and get it over with! He deserves a lot better!"  
"Yeah. We agree on something. She'll be the death of him"  
"No she won't"  
"How do you know?"  
"Beck wants a girl who can care for him. Love him. Not Jade. He'll realize that. Then he'll break up with her." Jade was almost in tears as she ran down the stairs and out the door.  
"Jade!" Becks father questioned.  
"Uh oh"_

_End Flashback_

Beck looked angry at what Jade had told him. Oh no Jade thought. He believed it he was going to break up with her. But he didn't he just got up and threw the picture of him and his parents across the room. He then returned and hugged Jade. "I will never cheat on you!" He kissed her head. "I love you." He kissed her cheek and then kissed her lips. He planned to later kill his parents for making Jade cry. She believed him and smiled. He loved her smile. "Jade this is hard to say..." He was going to break up with her. Jade thought. She waited for the death blow. "Okay well..." He hesitated  
"Well?"  
"Well I was speaking to my dad the other day." Okay here it comes...  
"Urgh. I hate your dad!"  
"I know he hates you too. But he said that I have to go visit my family in Canada." Oh Jade thought. That's it ,good.  
"I'll get out of this host thing"  
"Jade!"  
"What?"  
"My dad said I can't bring you!"  
"WHY!"  
"Because last time you broke my cousins arm!"  
"What...Oh yeah I did. So I can't come." Jade looked down.  
"Sorry!" He hugged her in his arms and kissed her head.  
"Well now I'm in a worse mood."  
"Aww..Well I'm over it." He kissed Jade on the lips. They began to make out.  
"So when you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow..."  
"Don't go." She looked sad. Beck was crushed.  
"I'm sorry." He kissed her again  
"I don't want to be alone with some kid."  
"I'll come back.."  
"I know you'll come back! If you don't your dead!"  
"You'd come to Canada just to kill me?"  
"Oh yeah forgot about the Canada part." Beck smirked at Jade with creepy eyes. "What!" She asked  
"Your beautiful." Okay Beck was being rather odd but Jade didn't care. She kissed him again. Urgh it was so cliché. But once again she didn't argue.

* * *

_**In case you haven't noticed I love Bade. CAN'T WAIT FOR TSB&J.. AhHHHH. Also anyone else seen the Abby Lee Miller & Maddie Ziegler Drop Dead Diva preview? **_


	4. Airport Arrivals

**AN: OMG I feel like such an abandoner. I've not updated in weeks. I have reasons. I've been on holiday and I've been busy at my own dance studio doing our annual show. SORRY! I will make it up to you. Thanks for reviewing. & Sorry to disappoint you but I'm a Bade shipper it's like my Law to either do them together or not at all. Plus I've already written alot of this. ITS BADE! Thankyouu!**

* * *

When the girls got off the plane they all looked around for their hosts. Tori, Cat and Jade were supposed to arrive at the airport at lunch time on Sunday. However there was some issues with Jade. Lets just say it cost all of them 5 bucks to get her in the car. Sikowitz and Andre who came to help dragged Jade through the airport to the meeting place. Her hands tied behind her back. "NO...Let go of me. I don't want to-" Tori came up with a piece of duck tape.

"Okay I got the duck tape hold her still." Andre held Jade still as Tori taped her mouth shut. Suddenly Jade grunted and head butted Tori. "Ow." Behind the tape jade smirked and shook her way free from Andre to wait for her little brat.

Maddie ran through the airport with Chloe and Brooke looking for Tori. Nia and Paige looking for cat. They were all followed by a sulking Kendall who just wanted to go home. And didn't want to stay with Jade. Maddie ran back to her. "Relax K it will be okay. I'm sure she's super nice." Maddie didn't help mainly because as they turned the corner they caught sight of the three girls. Kendall locked her eyes on Jade who raised an eyebrow and glared at all six girls. Her mouth still taped shut.

"Uhh...Maddie I found my host." Maddie looked at Jade  
"Well maybe she's acting..." Maddie walked away from the situation feeling to awkward. Kendall looked at the girl standing with her mouth taped up. Yeah she's acting.

"Look there they are!" Tori quoted she looked at Cat and an angry Jade.  
"yaaay. This is going to be so fun." Cat began to jump up and down. She was a little to overly excited. Jade locked her eyes on her. That's when Cat looked around. "Hey Jade where's Beck?" She asked forgetting about the tape on Jades mouth.  
"Cat she can't speak her mouths taped." Andre said.  
"Oh yeah." Cat ripped the tape of Jades mouth causing Jade extreme pain. And not the good kind.  
"Ow...Cat!" Jade screeched causing eyes to look at her. Tori pulled Cat away thinking Jade would try to kill her. Jade stayed calm. To everyone's surprise. "Now untie me before I ship you all...TO NEW MEXICO!" Sikowitz quickly untied Jade and put up his hands to deflect the hit that never came.

"So Jade where is Beck?" Cat asked again  
"He's in stupid with his stupid family. Who said that I couldn't come. How stupid!" She said punching her fist every time she said stupid.  
"Why couldn't you go?" Tori asked.  
"Is it because you broke his uncle's toe?" Andre looked at Jade remembering the time Beck told him that.  
"No it's because I broke his Aunts arm!"  
"You broke his aunts arm" Tori said again  
"And his uncles foot." She added.  
"Ouch. One time my brother broke a glass with a banana. Then he ate it." Cat stopped and corrected herself "The banana not the glass." They glanced at Cat. She just pointed out the obvious.

Suddenly Sikowitz jumped up, "They're here!" He yelled. Indicating to the six children running their way. All six kept running and smiled as they reached the hosts. "Hello children. Good flight?" He looked at them his eyes wide open.  
"Hi are you our teacher?" Nia asked.  
"Yup! I'm ,But call me Sikowitz. Everybody does."  
" Who's the hippie" Maddie discretely said to Kendall. Sikowitz didn't hear. Luckily.  
"So children meet your hosts. Tori, Cat and Jade.!" He smiled as he pointed to the girls  
"Hi" Perked Cat  
"Hey" Tori joined in  
"I don't want to be here!" A glaring Jade finished  
"What's up with her?" Brooke asked  
"Don't mind Jade she's cranky"  
"and so would you be if you had been tied, taped and ditched by your boyfriends family!" The girls just shrugged her off. Sikowitz made his way to the newbie's. "You must be Chloe." He said pointing to Nia.  
"No I'm Nia. That's Chloe." She smiled  
"Oh hi Chloe. You..." He pointed at Paige "Must be Kendall!" Paige shook her head "then who are you?"  
"Paige...She's Kendall." Kendall nodded in reply. Jade groaned at her guest. The girls introduced themselves officially to Sikowitz and he nodded in agreement.  
"Are you sure you're not Kendall?"  
"Positive."  
"ohh. Now do you know who you're staying with." The girls all nodded. "Good. Here Kendall." He handed Kendall the duct tape.  
"Why do I need this?"  
"You're with Jade aren't you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then you is gonna need it!"

* * *

AN: THANKYOU! Please review. Oh & VICTORIOUS IS ENDING ON SEASON 3. DANCE MOMS HASN'T BEEN RENWEWED FOR ANOTHER SEASON! MY LIFE IS OVER! Why don't TV producers just strap a gun to my head.!


	5. More Buses And Even More Kissing

**AN: Okay. Here is chapter 5 of my story. I think. I'm kind of lost with this. But i'm keeping writing as i love this story... **

* * *

Kendall sat next to Jade on the bus. She didn't have a choice. Jade kept growling at her and it was creeping her out. "Umm would you please stop that." She stuttered as Jade turned evilly towards her.

"Stop what...this"- Jade growled in Kendall's face. Kendall freaked and saw the perfect plan. She let out a choke as the crocodile tear fell from her eyes. Everyone turned to face Jade.  
"Wow not cool Jade!" Cat cried.  
"What I didn't do anything she's faking." Sikowitz turned to look at Kendall.  
"Looks real to me."  
The other dancers joined in the conversation. "Why are you being such a jerk?!" Yelled Brooke from her seat. Tori ushered Brooke to sit down. Warning her about Jade. Brooke took the hint and avoided Jades glare.

Jade was about to give a snappy comeback when her phone rang.  
"WHAT IS IT BECK!" She yelled down the phone  
_"someone's in a bad mood!" He replied  
_"I'm sitting on a bus with a preschooler"  
"I can hear you ya know!" Kendall added. Jade pushed her away  
_"Jade be nice"  
_"So your saying I'm not nice!"  
_"Jade..."  
_"What so I'm not nice!"_  
"No I never said that. But you're not acting nice."  
_"NICE IS FOR LOSERS"  
_"I'm nice"  
_"YOUR A LOSER"_  
"Jade calm down babe."  
_"I HATE BEING TOLD TO CALM DOWN!"_  
"Relax"  
_"why should I!"_  
"Because I won't call you unless you do...are you calm.?" He teased her over the phone.  
_"Yes!" She had to admit Beck could control her._  
"Yay."  
_"Say you love me!"_  
"I looooove you"  
_"Yay"_  
"Well."  
_"What?"_  
"Say it back!"  
_"Not on a crowded bus!" Jade hated saying it in public._  
"Please"  
_"Beck!"_  
"For me"  
_"No!"_  
"Jade!"  
_"I don't want to!"_  
"JADE!"  
_"Fine!...I love you"_  
"What!"  
_"I LOVE YOU!" She screeched causing almost every face to turn her way. She bowed her head to hide her blush_  
"Thanks"  
_"Urgh."_  
"Kiss"  
_"Through the phone. No"After the whole love you thing she didn't want any more sap stuff.  
_"But you love me!"  
_"I do..."_  
"Soo... Love you" Beck made a kissing noise through the phone and waited for Jades response  
_"Love you too..."  
_"And.."  
_Jade stopped and made a kissing noise back. Hoping no one heard, but they did."Urgh, Bye beck!"_  
"Bye Babe!"  
_"Bye." She hung up the phone and placed it in her bag. It was only then she realized how silent the bus had gone. Even Sikowitz had been listening to her conversation. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" She looked around suddenly everyone started laughing at her.  
"Jade I never realized you and Beck were so kissy!" Tori teased.  
"Oh Beck I love you...Kiss me through the phone!" Chloe and Paige laughed and made kissy faces. Suddenly Kendall piped up. "You should have heard what Beck was saying then!" She smirked and then turned to Jade.  
"Brat!"  
"Bitch!" Kendall spat back. Suddenly a gasp spread through the room. Maddie looked at Kendall disapprovingly. Sikowitz even shook his head. Kendall sunk down in her seat causing Jade to smirk.  
"Not so easy being bad is it!"

The first house thy reached was Jades house. Ever one on the bus breathed a sigh of relief. Kendall and Jades outbursts had been nonstop the whole journey. Who knew an eleven year old knew so many bad words (No offence to Kendall. She's completely ooc) they watched as Kendall and Jade shoved each other out of the bus. Jade bumping Kendall into a puddle that soaked her. Kendall reacting by pushing Jade into the bird bath. The others just laughed at them. Then the bus drove away.

Maddie however was disappointed in Kendall. She was so sweet back home. Now she was a rebel. Who pushed mean Goth chicks into birdbaths. What happened. She made the decision then to delete Kendall's phone number. Delete! Done.

Chloe and Paige sat at the back laughing at Andre who had fallen asleep. Somehow he had developed an eyeliner moustache during the journey. Whoops. The girls laughed and looked at Tori who smiled back. She being the one who gave them the eyeliner. Cat sat with Nia. The two had been talking about school. Cat was excited to introduce them to Robbie and Beck when he gets back. Also she had not stopped talking about her brother. This made Nia scared. Oh well.

When they reached Cats house Chloe gave her twinnie a big hug. "See ya tomorrow at school!"  
"Bye!" Paige waved back and walked off with Nia and Cat. Leaving Tori, Chloe ,Maddie ,Brooke ,André and Sikowitz on the bus. Once outside Andre's house they threw him out. Letting him discover his moustache. Then Sikowitz dropped Tori and her guests off.

When she got out the van Trina was waiting outside. She ran up to the girls planning to teach them everything about cool and singing. Good luck Tori thought. After dragging them into the house away from Trina. Literally. Tori directed the girls to their bedrooms. Brooke would sleep on the floor on a mattress in Tori's room and Chloe and Maddie in the spare room. Tori had decided not to put anyone in with Trina. To risky. "Thanks Tori!" Chloe smiled as Tori left to get some pink lemonade. That's when Chloe noticed the sad Maddie. "What's up?"  
"I can't believe Kendall!" Maddie looked up at Chloe's confused face. "She curses...She's only eleven."  
"Your gonna have to get used to it mad. We're at a high school now."  
But Maddie didn't want to get used to it. She wanted to go back to ALDC. She couldn't take it and it was only the first day.

Meanwhile over at the west house a scream was heard. Kendall dodged the book thrown her way. Then she flipped and jumped on Jades back. Jade freaked and cursed to her heart's content. But Kendall wouldn't let go. Jade finally won by flipping Kendall over her shoulder down onto the temporary mattress laid down for her. "HA!" She laughed. But there was no response. Kendall's eyes were shut. What had she done. Was she unconscious. Or dead! She went to get a closer look. Kicking the side of Kendall. Suddenly Kendall grasped her foot a pulled Jade to ground. "Hey!"  
"I Win!" Jade shook her head as she helped Kendall up. "Well played West!"  
"Not bad yourself!" Jade smiled. This kid wasn't too bad. "I guess I'd rather be stuck with your stupid face than any of those prissy chicks." Kendall laughed at the fact she was referring to her friends. Well she could say friends but she had heard Maddie and Brooke talking about her on the way back. And not in a good way.  
"How can I get people not to mess with me?"  
Jade smirked at the request. Causing Kendall to look worried. Jade walked up to Kendall and pulled a strand of her hair out. She pulled it in two. "Leave that to me!"

* * *

**AN: MuHAHAHAHA. Who would've thought. Kendall and Jade Friends ! Hmmmm. Love it/ Hate it. Please review it. LOVE ALL YOU!**


	6. First Day Of School

**AN: Hey again. Still working on this. It might not feel like it but I am. Enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favourites.. :)**

* * *

"PAIGEY,NIA!" Chloe screamed as she ran through the halls of Hollywood arts to greet her friends. She pulled them into a hug. Suddenly Cat ran up to them and joined in.

"Group hug...Don't you love hugs.!"  
"Yeah I guess." She smirked as Cat walked away.  
"I'll be back in a sec. I need to talk to Brooke about something." Paige skipped off to great her sister. Leaving Chloe and Nia alone.

"Hey guys!" Cat yelled running up to Robbie and Tori. "Tori how was your first night!"  
"Great me and Brooke stayed up all night talking and talking. Maddie seems homesick but I'm sure she'll be fine. How about you?" Tori asked.  
"I love it. It's great." She squealed  
"Did you talk about boys...For example cute guys...for example me!" Robbie asked. But cat was distracted.  
"Where's Jade?" She asked. They shrugged as they had no idea.  
"Maybe her and Kendall killed each other." Brooke laughed as her and Paige walked over to them.  
"I Hope not Kendall's the only one in my study hall!" Paige laughed.  
"What classes do you have first?" Tori wondered. Paige handed the paper to Tori. "Oh cool you have Improv with Sikowitz. We have that too. Who else out of you has it?"  
"Umm. Chloe, Nia and Kendall. Maddie and Brooke have Music.!" Paige smiled. "I should probably go find Kendall I have her class schedule." Paige turned to face the opposite way about to walk off to look for her when Brooke grabbed her arm.  
"Found her..." Brooke indicated to Jade who entered the school in a more smug way than ever.  
"Oh no." Tori said. Jade moved out of the way to reveal a girl. Who had Kendall's face. But it surely wasn't Kendall. She had dark red highlights in her brown hair and dark makeup. Her nails were black and she had a black dark grey camisole underneath a black t-shirt that draped over one shoulder. She wore dark black, denim shorts. Her legs covered by black tights. And not forgetting the black studded converse completing the look. She had been jaded head to toe

"Oh my god!" Brooke let out. Tori glared at Jade for what she had done. Kendall just walked smugly towards the lockers. Suddenly Maddie came round the corner. Just as Kendall reached the lockers.  
"Hey Brooke are you coming to.."- Maddie stopped and glanced at Kendall. What had she done. How could she? "Kendall?"  
"Hey Maddie. How are you on this fine day." She spoke with a venom much like Jades. Tori of course recognized this but how had it happened. The last time she saw Jade and Kendall they were getting off a bus killing each other. How can one girl be changed overnight. Maddie's mouth dropped open. "Maddie you look like a goldfish. Close your mouth sweetie." She spat. Maddie ran off leaving Brooke chasing after her. Paige and Tori were alone with Jade and the new Kendall.  
"So Kendall you look different..." Tori smiled awkwardly. Kendall shrugged. "Jade did you help Kendall?"  
"Maybe.." Jade walked off after a sly smile. Tori followed her. Paige stayed behind and focused on Kendall.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I'm taking a walk on the wild side." Kendall looked at Paige and blew a bubble out of bubblegum in her face. She then removed it from her mouth and stuck it on Tori's locker handle. "You should try it. Maybe it will loosen you up a bit." Kendall. She put down her black and red Gears of War rucksack and got out one of Paige's shirts.  
"Why are you giving me this?"  
"I don't wear pink or hand me downs!" She zipped up her bag and threw it on one shoulder. Then she turned the opposite direction to Improv. Deliberately walking past Chloe and Nia. "Hey losers!" She walked past and kept going ignoring them after her statement.  
"Was that Kendall?" Chloe asked. Nia looked in awe for a second. It couldn't be. But it was.  
"Uh huh."  
"Hollywood gets to ya!" Chloe laughed. "Where's your locker?"  
"East wing...Yours?"  
"West wing." She sighed.  
"Kendall was heading that way."  
"Great but I think you mean. Jade wannabe!"  
The girls laughed before Chloe headed off in the direction of the west wing. What a great start to a first day.

* * *

Sorry it's short. But I couldn't write much more. Okay. Another thing. Did anyone see the video where Jade & Andre almost kissed. Lol. I found it funny everyone freaking out about it. I am pretty sure Dan is trolling... :) I LOVE DRAMA!


End file.
